Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, four green eyes and two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center and a tail with a stripe design. Spidermonkey wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Spidermonkey has six green eyes, wears two green sashes going across his chest. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey and the fur on his head is spiky with gray strips on one side and white on the other. His nose is now shifted to his head and its shape has changed. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Spidermonkey icon 1.PNG|Spidermonkey hologram Spidermonkey hologram.png|36 year old Spidermonkey in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey has the ability to expell webbing from his tail, which were once stated to be as strong as steel, however species with as much or more strength than a Cerebrocrustacean. He can shape these webs into slings, or to swing across vast distances. Spidermonkey can stick to and scale vertical surfaces. Spidermonkey has superhuman strength, as he was capable of using a lamp post to bat Ultimate Kevin up a few feet. He has enhanced agility, and has enhanced hand-to-hand combat skills. It was mentioned in Simian Says that Arachnichimps, and thus Spidermonkey, have hearing superior to a human's. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs. Sometimes, villains can use Spidermonkey's webs to their advantage. Alien Force *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Spidermonkey was defeated by Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian from some DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. *In Inferno, Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team, but failed. *In Single-Handed, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Grandpa Max. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Spidermonkey was used by Bioids. Ultimate Alien *Spidermonkey returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Swampfire. *In Andreas’ Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights in Mr.Smoothy. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer Nocturne from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room in the Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder again before going Ultimate. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Spidermonkey's powers were used by Ultimate Ben to battled some Eon's servants on Rust Bucket 3. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey went Ultimate to dual Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fought Mizaru (in Xenocyte control) before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fix an elevator, and make it nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena (as Julie). *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going Ultimate. Omniverse *Spidermonkey returns in the series premiere of Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 1, Spidermonkey battles Crabdozer. *In Have I Got A Deal For You, Spidermonkey sneaked into Prof. Hokestar's chamber. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Spidermonkey fought some of the Incursean soldiers. *In Malefactor, a kid demanded that Ben turned into Spidermonkey so he could dunk him in the Dunk Ben 10 game. *In Store 23, Ben shows Spidermonkey and other several aliens to Ben 23. *In Tummy Trouble, Spidermonkey failed to defeat Attea. Appearances Naming and Translations Trivia *In Burmese, Spidermonkey is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey does not spit webbing, unlike his ultimate form. *Spidermonkey's abilities and wisecracking personality are similar to Spider-Man's. *Spidermonkey is one of the 5 aliens who escaped the Omnitrix; the others are Ghostfreak, Way Big, Goop and Chromastone. *Spidermonkey is the second alien to have four arms.The first is Four Arms and the third is Ampfibian. *In Omniverse, Spidermonkey's hair style resembles to Wolverine from X-Men. *Ben 23 calls him "Mr. Monkey". See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Arachnichimp Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:One-Time Villains